First Dates and Butterbeer Kisses
by maggietheo
Summary: Scorpius has (finally) asked Rose on a date!


'Breathe,' Rose thought as she looked in the mirror. Alice echoed her thoughts, as she flipped lazily through a copy of Witch Weekly.

"For Merlin's sake, Rose, breathe! You look fine, it's just a date."

Rose took a deep breath. It _was_ just a date, she reasoned. She had been on dates before, so why was this one making her so nervous.

"Besides, it's not like you've never met him before. I mean, Scorpius has been one of your best friends since first year, right?" Alice added.

_That_ was why Rose was so nervous. Not because she was going on a date, but because the guy in question had been one of her best friends for the past five years. Because she had spent the past two years trying to get him to notice her as something more. Because this one date could either hurt her and Scorpius's friendship, or it could start a whole new relationship.

'Breathe, Rose,' she silently commanded herself. 'You're overthinking things again.' She looked in the mirror and frowned. Why had she chosen to wear her blue top? The cream one probably would have been better. And why in Merlin's name was she wearing a skirt? And her shoes didn't match the rest of her outfit, and her hair was frizzy, and -

"Time to go!" Alice said, getting off of her bed, and practically pushing Rose out the dorm, and into the common room. She opened the portrait hole, and forced Rose out of Gryffindor common room. "Have fun on your date!" And with that, she slammed the picture of the Fat Lady shut.

Rose got up and dusted herself off, muttering a few choicier cuss words, and began the trek to Great Hall. As she approached it, she could feel her heart speeding up. Merlin, she was a nervous wreck wasn't she.

Scorpius looked up as he heard her footsteps, and smiled. "Hello, Rose," he said. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Rose said, her heart beating a mile minute.

"Shall we go?" He asked, gesturing to the door. Rose's heart skipped a beat when she noticed his other hand. He was holding it out, offering it to her, which she gladly took.

They started out to Hogsmeade in silence. Rose couldn't help but think how different this was. They had been to Hogsmeade together plenty of times before, only with Al, and never in silence.

Rose shoved into Scorpius. He laughed. "Why'd you do that?" He said, shoving her back.

Rose laughed as she stumbled along the path. "I dunno. Just trying to break the silence. Say, where's Al?" she asked.

"Sulking in our dormitory," Scorpius replied. "He was muttering something about 'traitors, both of them,' and 'dating my cousin.'" They both laughed.

"That's Al for you."

Rose and Scorpius walked along the path together in silence, until Rose let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing...it's just...us," Rose replied, laughing again.

"Us?"

"Well...who would have guessed...I mean… Here we are. On a date."

"And?" Scorpius replied, with a smile.

"I just think it's funny. I mean, in first I never would have guessed that I'd be going on a date with the boy who's transfigured teacup was _almost_ as good as mine."

"Almost?" Scorpius replied. "I think you mean _better than._"

"Was not!" Rose said indignantly, but still with a smile on her face. "My teacup was prettier than yours."

"Was not!"

They continued down the path like that, until they reached the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we?" Scorpius asked, holding the door for Rose. They went in, and found a booth, and waited for Madame Rosmerta.

When she did come over, Scorpius ordered for them. "One butterbeer for me, and a hot chocolate for the lady, please." Rose smiled. Already knowing everything about each other was one of the perks of dating your best friend.

They finished the drinks amidst more laughing, and left The Three Broomsticks.

"That was fun," Rose said, smiling. "We should do that again sometime."

"Hang on," Scorpius said. "There's something I need to do first."

After a split-second hesitation, he tilted her chin up towards him, and kissed her. Slow and sweet, it left Rose with a smile on her face and the taste of butterbeer in her mouth.

"We should definitely do that again sometime," Rose replied, a little dazed.

Scorpius laughed, and took her hand. They headed up to the castle together, leaving Rose wondering why she had ever been worried in the first place.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Please drop me a review!


End file.
